1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to mattresses, and in particular it relates to mattresses which may be partitioned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great number of people share a bed with a partner or spouse. However, it may be difficult for a bedmate to get a restful sleep if the other bedmate tosses and turns during the night. Additionally, if one of the bedmates has a contagious illness, there is a danger of infection of the uninfected bedmate. Furthermore, if one of the bedmates wishes to read or engage in activities that require artificial lighting, the light may make it difficult for the other bedmate to get a restful sleep. Consequently, there is a need for a mattress which affords some degree of separation of the bedmates when this is desirable.
Various devices have been created which attempt to address some of the objects of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,497 to Jones appears to show a mattress which has a central projecting portion which divides a bed to prevent the spread of an illness. However, Jones contemplates a mattress in which the projecting portion is an integral part of the mattress and it therefore cannot be used as a regular mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,977 to Power appears to show a bed partition which comprises a central board which is connected to the head and foot of two separate mattresses of a double bed. However, Power contemplates a divider which extends between two separate adjacent mattresses. Accordingly, Power fails to provide a single mattress which is capable of providing the bedmates with some privacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,581 to Woods appears to show a bed bridge for joining two mattresses. However, Woods fails to provide a mattress which may be used for separating the occupants of the two mattresses when desired.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.